the little things
by x.Sasaa
Summary: because it was always the littlest things that meant the most - Kutau.


**the little things**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

A/N: guys I apologize for not updating even once this summer. so many things are happening and I just couldn't find the time. I actually lost interest in this fandom, but, since I love Kutau, I thought I'll do this piece because who knows when else I'll publish something. so, enjoy!

* * *

It was after one a.m when she was finally allowed to leave the concert hall. She has just finished one of her shows, and she was tired. The release of her new single "honeymoon avenue" went great, so now she's promoting it by performing about at least 4 days a week. It was tiring, sure, but she loved her job. She crossed the street and went straight into the car waiting for her outside. Kukai's car.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know." She said, pulling the hair ties to free her hair from its ponytail.

"I wanted to." He stopped fiddling with the air conditioner (the air isn't becoming cold for some reason) to smile at her.

"I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself." The blonde replied, and her amethyst eyes met his own green ones.

"Doesn't stop me from wanting to take care of you."

And at that, she smiled at her boyfriend genuinely. "Thank you."

"For what? You shouldn't be thanking me. I should be the one thanking you."

She furrowed her brows, confused. "Why is that?"

"There are lots of other guys who would kill to be in my position." He paused, "And frankly, I think some of them can do a better job at taking care of you than I do."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her.

"So, thank you for letting me be the one to protect you."

At his earnest gratitude, she suddenly felt this huge wave of love and admiration wash over her. "I love you." She lowered her gaze to her lap, embarrassed.

He lifted her chin, gave her a chaste kiss, and whispered "I love you more." to Utau's now-smiling lips.

* * *

It was a Saturday, and it was also her only day off this week. She already did about three shows, two interviews, and a photoshoot in the last five days and it drove her completely _crazy_, so she asked her manager if she could have the day off today, and do the magazine interview + live chat with her fans on Sunday instead. After a lot of arguing, Utau won fair and square (okay, so she might have threatened Sanjo a little bit by saying she's calling off her concerts for the next two weeks if she didn't let her, but still.) and she gets to go to the amusement park with Kukai that day.

She had let Amu pick out an outfit for her date, mostly because Amu told her she'd be really mad if Utau hadn't let her done so. The blonde is nothing if not stubborn, so of course she argued right away. But, Amu being Amu, got her way by saying Utau owed her at least this, because she was never around and hardly spent anytime with her anymore. Utau gave in, and she's now forced into wearing a pair of black shorts so tiny it's practically denim underwear, and a tank top about two sizes too small. The pinkette insisted on this outfit, saying something along the lines of "It's gonna be hot today" even though what she means is "Kukai is gonna be so happy to see you practically naked".

That of course, was both a curse and a blessing. Blessing because Kukai hasn't left his gaze from her the entire time, and a curse because that means all the other guys in the amusement park hasn't left_ their _gaze from her everytime she walks by either. The brown-haired boy squeezed her tighter to him when he saw a group of boys staring at _his_ girlfriend and whispering to each other about how hot she is.

"Ow!" She whispered to him when he squeezed her, yet again. "What was that for?"

"Those stupid guys are looking at you like predators. I'm not letting them do whatever they want." He replied, not looking at her. Instead, he was glaring at every single guy who dared look her way, which, obviously, is quite a lot.

"Kukai, really. They're not going to be able to do anything. I can assure you, I am not interested in any of them, even if they have five cars and millions of dollars." She was annoyed by over-protective demeanor, but also can't help but feel a little touched.

"I know. I'm not saying you're interested in them, I'm saying they're interested in you."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Let's just leave." He finally decided, turning around to exit the amusement park even though they've been there less than twenty minutes.

"Kukai, don't be ridiculous. I'm not spending my only day off locked up at home." She whined a little, not wanting her day off to go to waste.

"But you're not going to be locked up at home _alone_," He argued.

"Kukai, come on. Please..." That worked like a charm. He was already giving in, it's not like he can stand a chance against those amethyst eyes of hers.

"Fine. On one condition." He agreed.

"Sure. What?"

He took off his shirt and thrusted it to her direction. "Wear this."

She blinked, confused by his actions. "Then what are you wearing? Are you just going to walk around shirtless?"

"Yes."

"But then all those girls will look at you!" She found this absolutely ridiculous – why would he take off his shirt in a public place, anyway? To show off his abs? (Not that Utau can blame him of course, they are pretty amazing.)

"I'd rather have people look at me like I'm weird than have them look at you like you're a thing to be ogled at." He insisted on handing her the shirt.

"Fine." She pulled his too-big shirt over her head and pretended to be annoyed, but they both know that she's secretly happy about it. The smile that appeared on her face for a split second made it clear.

"Now we can have some fun. Those guys won't look at you, and now you're only mine." He grinned whole-heartedly with the kind of smile that when you see it, you can't help but smile back.

"Okay."

"What ride to go on first? Roller coaster?"

"No. Not the roller coaster!" She disagreed, shaking her head. "Ikuto made me go on one when I was young, and I hated it ever since."

"Aw, come on, Popstar! Live a little!" He gave her hand a little tug. She didn't budge. "Come on, just this once."

She stood still, showing no signs to move anytime soon. "If you really hate it, then we won't ever ever go on one ever again. Not even when our chil-" He stopped himself and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Anyway. I'll protect you so you don't have to be afraid of anything, okay? I'll even take you to your favorite ramen place if you do me this one favor."

"You're gonna do that anyway, though, right?" She said jokingly, blinking her eyes innocently. "But, I guess I can go _just_ this once."

He grinned happily, and her heart melted into a pool of goo, not that she'll ever admit it. He held her hand tightly and ran, laughing as he did so.

_He's such a kid,_ she thought as she watched him, _but I won't have him any other way_.

* * *

After their tiring (but fun, possibly the most fun she had in a while) day at the amusement park, she begged him to take her to the beach. There was something about the beach that calms her, soothes her like nothing else can. And of course, wanting Utau to have the utmost perfect day, he took her there.

They were just sitting there, for who knows how long. He was guessing a few hours at least, not that he minded staying there forever. Utau's head on his shoulder, her scent clouding his senses, the feel of her soft skin on his bare shoulder. It was perfect. She had fallen asleep, but he didn't realize it until later, when he accidentaly woke her by stroking her hair.

"Kukai?" She mumbled sleepily, blinking her eyes to clear her vision.

"Were you sleeping? Did I wake you?" He asked guiltily, expression so childlike and innocent she couldn't resist planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Mm. No biggie." She snuggled closer to him, shivering a little bit as she did so. The night has gotten pretty cold.

He put his arm around her shoulder and put this head atop hers. "Are you cold? I can just take you home. It's been a long day. And plus, you have that magazine thing tomorrow, right? At about eight?"

"Mm." Her brain is far too tired to function properly, but she didn't want to ruin the perfect night, nor does she want it to end.

"Utau. You're shivering. Let's just go. I'll take you home." He stood up and before he could pull her up, she tugged at his arm and he plopped back down on the sand.

"No." She sighed sadly, "I don't want today to end."

He chuckled, and begins to stand up again. "Come on, Popstar. I'm not letting you freeze to death here."

"You're one to talk. I'm not the one shirtless." She mumbled quietly, hugging her knees to her chest and putting her head down on it.

"Stop being stubborn. Sanjo is going to kill me if you wake up with circles under your eyes tomorrow."

He didn't know if she heard him, because no response came. Apparently she fell asleep again.

Chuckling, he gathered her in his arms and carried her over to the car. She opened her eyes immediately. "What in the world are you doing?"

"You won't stop being stubborn. You left me no choice."

"I don't want to leave just yet." She said, "I want to take just one more walk."

"Hey, crazy, if I let you walk in this state, you're going to fall after a few meters."

"I'm not leaving until I take one more walk, okay, Kukai?" She struggled in his arms, trying to free herself, but his grip on her is way too strong.

"Fine. Then I'll carry you. Just stop moving, you're not that light, you know." He said it in a joking way, but she snapped at him anyway.

"Then put me down!" Then she mumbled quietly to herself, "Maybe I should take Sanjo-san's advice on that diet thing.."

"I'm kidding!" His eyes widened, and hugged her closer to him. "You weigh like, nothing. I swear."

"Don't lie, Kukai. I know I gained weight. I weigh myself everyday, you know."

"But you're fine. I think you actually have to eat more, with all the activities you've been doing." He started walking down the beach slowly, taking his time.

"Nah. I think I'll gain even more weight. I don't want to be fat." She paused, "If I'm fat you won't think I'm pretty anymore." She whispered the last part to herself and Kukai wasn't supposed to hear it, but he did anyway.

He stopped walking, and stared at her in an incredulous expression, but also caring. "I'll always think you're beautiful, no matter what you look like."

And right then, at that moment, she felt like she is the most luckiest girl in the whole wide world, all because of this boy.

She pressed her lips to his, and said "You will never know how much I love you."

He smiled at her, green eyes twinkling, and she can see it even in the darkness of the night. "Oh, I know. I love you with that same amount, multiplied by a few hundred thousands."

"Don't be stupid, Kukai." She smiled contentedly, resting her head on his chest again.

"Don't you be stupid, Utau." And as he continued walking, she finally understood that this; this moment, this boy, this _feeling_, is what true love really felt like.

~End.

* * *

A/N: I actually really liked this one. Don't you? Please review! (:


End file.
